english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Mai Guest
Kim Mai Angela Guest (born August 5, 1969 in Los Angeles, California) is an American voice actress of European and Vietnamese descent. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Song (ep22), Ying (ep32), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) - Katana (ep24) *Ben 10 (2006) - Andy (ep20), Elsgood (ep30), Grandkid (ep30), Kid (ep29), Kid#1 (ep30), Pinky (ep29) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Lucy (ep5), Zombie Girls (ep5) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2005) - Angela (ep4), Girl 1 (ep4) *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Jinx/Kim Arashikage *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2006) - Clerk (ep32), Granny (ep32), Ms. Patience (ep30), Myrna (ep34), Sales Person (ep32), Woman (ep32) *Justice League (2003) - Katma Tui *Justice League: Unlimited (2005-2006) - Linda Park (ep31), Silver Banshee (ep29) *Rocket Power (2002-2004) - Girl#3 (ep51), Kid#3 (ep51), Pinkie Pixie (ep54) *Rugrats (2002-2003) - Brainiac Girl (ep164), Girl (ep154), Toddler#2 (ep154) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Minga Sherpa *Dead Space: Aftermath (2011) - Lana *Hellboy Animated: Sword of Storms (2006) - Additional Voices *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Best Friends Forever (2007) - Devon *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Christmas Wishes (2006) - Devon *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Secret Adventures (2007) - Devon *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Surprise Party (2006) - Devon *The Legend of Secret Pass (2010) - Qui-Qui 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - Kids 'Movies' *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Rocket Power: Island of the Menehune (2002) - Noelani Makani Rocket, Cackling Voice Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2003-2004) - Subaru *Blade (2012) - Makoto, Stan's Wife (ep8) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Nina Einstein, Sayoko Shinozaki *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Nina Einstein, Sayoko Shinozaki, Additional Voices *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Geneshaft (2003) - Fumi *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Nurse (ep24) *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re:surrection (2019) - Nina Einstein, Sayoko Shinozaki 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003) - Narumi (ep1), Additional Voices *Battle Athletes (1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Mariko (ep9) *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (2008) - Nina Einstein, Sayoko Shinozaki (ep18) 'Audiobooks' *A Thousand Beginnings and Endings (2018) - Narration *Alpha Girls (2019) - Narration *Anna and the French Kiss (2011) - Narration *Aurora Rising (2019) - Aurora *Belle Ruin (2005) - Narration *Blessed (2011) - Narration *Brutal (2009) - Narration *Chicks Kick Butt (2011) - Narration *Cloud Atlas (2004) - Narration *Dearly, Departed (2011) - Narration *Deathcaster (2019) - Narration *Deenie (2011) - Narration *Dove Arising (2015) - Narration *Dove Exiled (2016) - Narration *Dragon Pearl (2019) - Narration *Dreamsongs (2007) - Narration *Each Little Bird That Sings (2006) - Narration *Echoes of Us (2014) - Narration *Everything Here Is Beautiful (2018) - Narration *Fadeaway Girl (2011) - Narration *Flamecaster (2016) - Narration *Forest of a Thousand Lanterns (2017) - Narration *Fresh Ink (2018) - Narration *God Gave Us You (2011) - Narration *Grandad, There's a Head on the Beach (2012) - Narration *How I Live Now (2004) - Narration *Impyrium (2016) - Narration *Incarceron (2010) - Narration *Kill Me Softly (2012) - Narration *Kingdom of the Blazing Phoenix (2018) - Narration *Last Night I Dreamed of Peace (2007) - Narration *Lucy (2010) - Narration *Odd One Out (2018) - Narration *Once We Were (2013) - Narration *One of Us Is Lying (2017) - Bronwyn *Operation Frog Effect (2019) - Aviva *Orphan Island (2017) - Narration *President of Poplar Lane (2019) - Narration *Roller Girl (2019) - Narration *Ruse (2019) - Narration *Sapphique (2010) - Narration *Shadowcaster (2017) - Narration *Soundless (2015) - Narration *Starry River of the Sky (2012) - Narration *Stormcaster (2018) - Narration *Tantalize (2008) - Narration *The Autobiography of Mrs. Tom Thumb (2011) - Narration *The Axe Factor (2014) - Narration *The Beauty of Darkness (2016) - Narration *The Book of Hygge (2017) - Narration *The Book of Swords (2017) - Narration *The Cerulean (2019) - Narration *The Danish Way of Parenting (2016) - Narration *The Divorce Papers (2014) - Narration *The Girl from Everywhere (2016) - Narration *The Heart of Betrayal (2015) - Narration *The Last Girl on Earth (2018) - Narration *The Long Way Home (2013) - Narration *The Mark of the Dragonfly (2014) - Narration *The Memory Trees (2017) - Narration *The Reader (2016) - Narration *The Secrets of Solace (2016) - Narration *The Ship Beyond Time (2017) - Narration *The Speaker (2017) - Narration *The Storyteller (2018) - Narration *The Walled City (2014) - Narration *The Year of the Dog (2018) - Narration *Their Fractured Light (2015) - Narration *Two Nights (2017) - Narration *Wait for Me (2006) - Narration *What's Left of Me (2012) - Narration *When the Sea Turned to Silver (2016) - Narration *Wildwood Dancing (2009) - Narration *You Were Here (2017) - Eva 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008-2009) - Nina Einstein, Sayoko Shinozaki *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Mei Ling Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Black Lotus, China Officer *Dead Island (2011) - Xian Mei *Dead Island: Riptide (2013) - Xian Mei *Dead Rising (2006) - Isabela Keyes, Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EOE: Eve of Extinction (2002) - Elliel Evergrand *Empire Earth III (2007) - Additional Voices *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Ellia, Xel'lotath *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *F.3.A.R. (2011) - Additional Voices *Galleon (2004) - Mihoko *Ghosthunter (2003) - Ghost Girl, Redneck Girl *Gladius (2003) - Eiji, Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Professor Ellen Anders, Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Li Li Stormstout *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Jade Empire (2005) - Dawn Star, Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Crystal *Mass Effect (2007) - Hana Murakami, Maeko Matsuo *Narc (2005) - Civilian, Lucy Chen *Need for Speed: Carbon (2006) - Yumi *New Legends (2002) - Mai Khan, Jen Chi *Power Rangers: Super Legends (2007) - Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger, Trakeena *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Pryzm Chapter One: The Dark Unicorn (2002) - Pryzm *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Trailer PA *Red Steel (2006) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Kasai (2005) - Tati *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Marcy Raines *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (2005) - Fire-Breathing Groupie, Kung Fu Maiden, Maggie Xi, Nikki *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Hookers, Vietnamese Soldiers *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Lian Xing *Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow (2007) - Lian Xing *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Lian Xing *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) - Eowyn, Old Female Hobbit, Young Female Hobbit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Éowyn *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Sianna *Throne of Darkness (2001) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Lady Deathstrike, Kitty Pryde *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Kitty Pryde 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Subaru *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Subaru *Aion (2009) - Additional Voices *Anarchy Reigns (2013) - Sasha Ivanoff, Announcer, Jeannie Caxton *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Pieda *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Lin *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Shalua Rui *Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly (2003) - Additional Voices *Fatal Frame III: The Tormented (2005) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Celestia *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Alyssa Zaidelle *Grandia II (2000) - Tio, Client's Daughter, Selene *Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure (2007) - Chucky, Pamela, Pino *Hot Shots Golf: Fore! (2004) - Misaki *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Sui Lin *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lineage II (2004) - Female Human Mage *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Sarah *Maximo: Ghosts To Glory (2002) - Aurora Lee, Queen, Sophia *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Mei Ling *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Mei Ling *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Mei Ling *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Mei Ling, Body of Armor - Satisfied Customer A *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Tsukino *Ninja Blade (2009) - Female High School Student *No More Heroes (2008) - 6: Holly Summers *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Mei Ling *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Martel Yggdrasill, Tabatha *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Juli Mizrahi, Announcer, Nephilim, Newscaster *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Juli Mizrahi, Nephilim *Yakuza (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (204) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (51) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors